Herald
"Per pale, sable and or, two scorpions tergant, counterchanged...that’s registered to one of the great merchant houses of Remas. Odd that one of their mercenaries would be so far to the north. Hm. For all we know, he stole that shield in a raid, but if he didn’t...well. This could get interesting." Advanced (Core) Heralds are the voices of the nobility, duty bound to announce the arrival of their lords and patrons, or who occasionally carry news of important events from afar. They are inevitably skilled speakers, swift wits, and greatly educated for the times. Heralds are expected to recognize the heraldry of hundreds of Nobles on sight, hence their namesake. They are seldom Nobles themselves, but their position is regarded as one of the few that acts as a stepping-stone into the ranks of the lesser nobility. Heralds pride themselves on their personal appearance, as it is a reflection upon whichever lord they serve. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Genealogy/Heraldry), Academic Knowledge (History), Blather, Charm, Common Knowledge (Bretonnia, Kislev, or Tilea), Common Knowledge (the Empire), Evaluate, Gossip, Haggle, Perception, Read/Write, Ride, Speak Language (Breton, Kislevian, or Tilean), Speak Language (Reikspiel) Talents: Etiquette, Master Orator, Public Speaking Trappings: Cologne, Purse, Two sets of Best Craftsmenship Clothing, Uniform Career Entries Messenger, Valet Career Exits Agitator, Courtier, Entertainer, Explorer, Politician, Squire A Day in the Life A herald may spend one day deep in tomes and scrolls, verifying the origin of a particular coat of arms. Then the next may be at a grand ball, announcing the guests – and woe betide him if he mispronounce a single name! Yet another day could be spent at a marshalling field, issuing orders and ensuring that the right banners fly next to the right units, for a mix-up could prove fatal on a battlefield. It is a life which demands intellect, courage, and social grace in equal measure, and there are few well suited to it. A herald is expected to be a walking encyclopaedia of the nobility of many lands, and read in a shield or banner the history of a family – marriages, bastard children and heirs, deeds both noble and craven, and so on. He will be on hand at many meetings and planning sessions, giving the herald access to a tremendous amount of information that others may find valuable. Thus, heralds are often well treated and granted special dispensations by their lieges. They do so to reduce the temptation to leave one master’s service and enter another, buying their way into the retinue with a purse of secrets. Special Rules: The Language of Blazon Heralds have developed a complex and precise language for describing shield patterns and crests (otherwise known as devices). While this is not a secret tongue, it requires considerable scholarship to master, and most perceive it as gibberish. (In Tilea, especially, the language has grown exceptionally baroque.) While the main function is simply describing images, two heralds can attempt to communicate important information to each other, while seeming to do nothing more than discussing the symbols adopted by various nobles of the Old World. While all heralds must know the basics of blazoning for their job, a few have mastered the art of using it for communication. Such heralds may take Secret Language (Blazon) as a Skill instead of one of their other language Skills. A “conversation” in blazon relies heavily on puns and symbolism, as the language is not intended for communication.